tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Discoveries
Log Title: Discoveries ' '''Characters: Ratchet, Stormfront, Soundwave, Megatron, Springer, Cerebros, Chromia, Swerve, Spike ' 'Location: Harmonex ' '''Date: September 8, 2019 TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP 'Summary: A grieving Cerebros decides to go off on his own for a bit, and make a sculpture in honor of his fallen friend Star Saber. His cathartic exercise in art is cut short when Soundwave shows up. After making a mysterious discovery, Megatron orders Soundwave to bring Cerebros in. ' As logged by Spikewitwicky Harmonex Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Harmonex. It is heard, and yet not just heard. Its tones vibrate through your entire frame. Walking closer you see the remains of what was once a beautiful city. Ancient architecture blends with the natural crystalline growth that give Harmonex its distinct sound. Once broken and silent, the rebirth of the planet has allowed the crystals to regrow. At the edges of the town, forming a framework, are the largest crystals with their deep echoing resonance. But here and there are tiny outcroppings of smaller crystals. Some with higher tones blending together while others harmonize in what seem to be various chords. Though the habitation of the City is questionable, it is clear that the heart of the city is attempting to return. Brave souls visit and there has been some repair of the streets and more structurally sound buildings. Whether the city itself will be born anew is a question many are asking... Contents: Cerebros Soundwave Harmonex is covered by a weak shield currently. It allows not Autobots nor Decepticons in. Cerebros sulking away from the others, is in Harmonex now. A neutral territory. Some time to be alone. He has been picking up on some of Spike's advice, letting some of the humanness in him. In this case, to convey feelings of hurt, pain, confusion into art. For his case, it's a sculpture he's making in honor of his fallen front, Stormfront. He makes a few more arcs, then he etches the name of Stormfront in the base. He then sits down and stares at the sculpture. But, Cerebros is not alone. Soundwave is here tonight, kneeling by one of the crystal outcroppings. The masked Decepticon looks a bit different then his normal self. Hes almost sullen, almost mourning something. He feels Cerebros before he sees him, as he is able to detect emotions and thoughts from a distance. That pain and confusion hits him like a wave. He looks over at the sculpture seeing the name. "A friend of Stormfront's?" he asks. His voice is very unusual. Synthesized, almsot robotic, showing little to no emotion. Cerebros pivots quickly and turns around, spotting Soundwave. Oh no...more trouble. He looks brand new, like 'fresh off the assembly line' new. He does have a sidearm, but he just freezes in the presence of Soundwave. Frozen in terror of indecision. Soundwave looks to the newcommer. "Do not worry. I will not harm you." He says, checking the newcommer for any symbols. Of course, he has a big Decepticon one on his chest. If Cerebros had been studying the war, he would know this mech by appearance and voice. Soundwave. The voice of the empire. Megatron's right hand man. Always listening. "Designation: Soundwave." he says by way of introduction. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros nods. He says somberly "I'm Cerebros..." He looks over at his sculpture. "I was just making something in honor of Star Saber." His optics flicker with grief. "He was killed...by Deathsaurus." He sighs and gestures to his sculpture. "He's gone, but I was hoping something like this... like many other fallen, forgotten Autobots...it may not bring him back, but people would at least remember that for awhile, he was here on this plane." Soundwave tilts his head. "Do you really think he's dead?" He says. "Maybe he was just badly injured. That happens sometimes." he isn't sure what to do. Grief isn't one of his strongest emotions. "Do you require assistance?" Cerebros shakes his head. "No...thank you." He looks at Soundwave and says plainly "No, I saw him - his optics went black as the darkest night." He adds "And his body was destroyed. There was hardly anything left." Soundwave pauses. "Did he go gray?" he asks, looking to Cerebros. Cerebros closes his optics and sighs, "While I appreciate your optimism... there was nothing left of his form." Soundwave pauses. "Ah. My apologies for losing a friend. It happens in war." he says, his voice staying calm. Cerebros looks over at Soundwave and sighs. "I'm getting an education on that pretty early in my existence." Soundwave nods "Inquiry. How old are you?" he asks. Cerebros ponders carefully... "12 weeks?" Soundwave blinks. "Have you chosen a faction yet?" he asks like that is the first thing someone chooses. Cerebros says flatly "I'm an Autobot" - not entirely enthused about his response. Soundwave tilts his head. "Ah. I am sure they have told you about me then." he says, studying Cerebros, maybe trying to read his emotions. He does detect the hesitation. Cerebros says calmly "You're the chief communications officer of the Decepticons. There's no one, Autobot or Decepticon, more adept by intercepting communication channels." He looks at Soundwave and says "You also act as a surrogate father to several 'minis.'" He looks at Soundwave and says challengingly "One of which, a human got cocky and kicked him in the head once...and he rewarded him by breaking 14 bones in his body, temporarily paralyzing him, and leaving him in a coma for three weeks." He says in a slightly snarky comment "A bit disproportionate of a response, wouldn't you say?" Soundwave pauses. "I am. And they are my..." He holds his temples a moment. "Friends. Soldiers. People think they are children but they are...." he says. "Pardon but you feel strange. I feel...three minds in you maybe more." he says. "Mind if I feel closer?" he is curious. Very curious. Cerebros 's eyes widen in horror as he quickly backs away from Soundwave. GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. "What?! No! No. I'm just...I'm just me! No!" He holds his hand up to Soundwave. "Don't come any closer!"" Cerebros says nakedly "I'm just me. No one else! You understand?! I'm just me!" Soundwave nods "Very well. I won't intrude." what does he mean by intruding. "I prefer to have your permission. I just. I am a curious sort. This would be between you and me. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see why you feel so different in your mind. So special. I just want to take a peak. Fice seconds. What harm could that do?" Cerebros continues to back away. He slowly reaches for his sidearm, not knowing how to use it really. "Don't! I told you...stay away!" Soundwave holds out his hand "Careful with that. careful." He says trying to transmit waves of calm to Cerebros. "I wont hurt you. How about we shake on it?" He offers out one of his long, dexterous hands. Cerebros stops, confused at Soundwave. He does want peace. A lot of peace begins with handshakes. Maybe with Autobots and Decepticons, all of this needless fighting can be alleviated by something as simple and pure as... GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. No. Cerebros slowly shakes his head. "That's far enough." Soundwave nods "You're a clever kid." he reaches out to give Cerebros a headpat. A gentle, paternal gesture. He's a father right? while he does so, his fingers touch Cerebros's temples. Woah, that's some sensory overload, Cerebros' own concern for the well-being of a human (not so innocent) sends a flurrying distress toward an organic that will likely be picked up. But something else is received/transmitted. A VERY large presence. City-wide almost. Fortress Maximus growls protectively as well. Soundwave pulls away instantly as if he didn't do anything. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." that presence. and the human. This is even MORE curious' Back in Iacon... Spike is repairing Swerve, but Soundwave feels the pain of a migraine (RL and IC intersect) Spike drops his wrench and feels his forehead, crying out in pain. He feels Cerebros' abject fear. Spike looks around, getting VERY concerned. "Where's Cerebros?" Ratchet looks at Spike, "I haven't seen him." Spike's panic at first, focused on what's going on within the confines of his lab. GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Spike 's tone gets more agitated. "Find him! Bring him back here. NOW!" Stormfront frowns at Spike's more worried voice. He looks at Ratchet, "I am trying to make a few items. " He looks at Spike again. Ratchet finally picks up on the fact that something serious is happening. He gets on the radio. << Cerebros. What is your location? >> He looks to Stormfront questioningly. Haromex.... Cerebros points to Soundwave, accusingly "I gave you NO permission to touch me!" Soundwave feels the pain and fear at once and pulls away, holding his own temples. "Pardon. Lost in the moment." he seems to be in physical pain. Can he be attacked back that way? Who knows. Cerebros says emphatically "It's just me...ok?" Soundwave nods "Yes, I know. Who else would it be?" he tries not to let on what he felt. Normal people don't do that and he doesn't know if Cerebros knows what he's capable of. "Are there more than one of you?" Cerebros is about as good as any 3-month old would be for lying. He stammers "Are you...are you deaf? (which is a pretty human thing to say!) What did I say? Do you see anyone else around here? I'm not Mirage ! Look around! There's no one else here!" Soundwave tilts his head "The opposite, actually. Ask anyone." he says. "I felt a particular person in your mind. I wonder why.." he asks. "Spike Witwicky." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros shakes his head slowly "Don't...I'm just concerned for him...that's all." He looks at Soundwave and looks at his makeshift memorial. "Please...he's just a human, he can't defend himself!" He looks at his sculpture. "I've already witnessed the death of one friend." Soundwave pauses. "Why do you think I want to murder you or your friend? I just ant to know why I feel him. When I look in your mind." Cerebros 's optics flash defiantly "He's a good friend. That's it." Soundwave pauses. "Are you sure? Who was the large one? The angry one. Protective." oh shit. But funny... Soundwave has had millions of years of experience with Transformers. Many who have had deep connections with others. Think Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. But a reading like this goes far beyond the traditional caring for another one. GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros breathes out. "It must be me then." Soundwave comes closer to Cerebros and stands. "We will figure this out." he starts to jam radio signals. "You are coming with me." oh /dear/ Cerebros 's eyes widen as he turns around and starts to RUN! "No! No! No!" >> It's a little late for that now! << Cerebros turns around and transforms! And speeds away - as fast as he can! Soundwave takes his weapon and aims it at Cerebros, ready to fire. "This is not a negotiation." so much for neutral territory. He does take the first shot, aiming at the tires. >> Soundwave strikes Cerebros with Laser . << >> You are struck by Soundwave's Laser for 81 damage. << *Brawwp!* Cerebros' tire blows, causing him to careen and wreck! He transforms into his robot mode. Then, he fishes for his own weapon! >> Cerebros strikes Soundwave with Laser . << Cerebros finally baptizes himself in the realm of battle! He feverishly pulls out his laser and fires at Soundwave "Stay back!" *zap zap zap!* Creebros gets a good shot in! It hits Soundwave right in the visor, cracking it. Both hands go up to his face, and he pulls back one, energon covering it. "Surrender!" Oh he sounds angry now. >> Cerebros retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Demonhead, and Soundwave. << <> Stormfront says, "Cerebros would you please inform us of your location?" <> CMO Ratchet says, "Cerebros. What is your location?" <> Cerebros says, "HELP!" <> Stormfront says, "Location?" <> Cerebros says, "*sounds garbled* Har--m--ex..." *sounds garbled* Har--m--ex... on the Autobot radio <> Starlock says, "H...a..r...m...Harmonex?" <> Soundwave says, "He's fine. (Signal jammed from cerebros's side) (then silence from this end)" <> Starlock says, "...Right thats it, i'm ,headed out" Ibex Foothills - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron To the west of Ibex the terrain gets increasingly sharp and hilly, gradually leading up to the massive slopes of the Manganese Mountains. Contents: Cerebros Ibex Forest Harmonex Obvious exits: West leads to Northern Range - Manganese Mountains - Cybertron. orth leads to Winding Roadway - Northwestern Cybertron. leads to Rad Zone - Southern Hemisphere - Cybertron. leads to Mithril Sea - Cybertron. East leads to Ibex Sector - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron. Soundwave has arrived. Soundwave flies after Cerebros, flying much faster then he should with his build. He's trying to direct him right towards the radzone! Starlock has arrived. Starlock appears. (Invited by Soundwave) Cerebros feverishly takes advantage of Soundwave chasing him. But his speed isn't the greatest. He finally realizes he has to find one of the many shelled-out buildings to hide in. He gasps, then tries to hold his breath, another human-like behavior. Soundwave is firing at Cerebros, in pursuit! He seems to be trying to herd him away from help towards someplace more remote. At least hes away from Harmonex now. Oh, Decepticons. Starlock would speed out to Harmonex in the fastertest mode she had, being her shuttle mode, she'd transform close to the ground, to her root mode, and drew her stave, keeping it inactive for the moment as she looked around. "Right what was his name..?" She'd mumble. Her finials twitched up at the sound of gunfire and started towards that way, the purple-colored boosters on her pedes activating as she started running, leaving a stream of purple light behind her. "Cerebros!?" She'd call, yeah, that was his name, right? Cerebros 's avoidance of all things war-related caused him to find an abandoned building to hide in. He runs in and scales a few flights, then realizing he needs to stop making noise, he stops at like...floor 3... he then finds a room with many bombed-out windows and he hides. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros 's eyes widen in hope. He hears the sound of someone - and after a few milliseconds of processing, he recognizes it as an Autobot ally, not a Decepticon. From the shelled-out building, he calls out "Starlock?!" Stormfront has arrived. Stormfront appears. (Invited by Cerebros) "Thaaats my name!" She'd call cheerfully, as she followed the sound of his voice. "Need an escape ride?" She'd grin as she kept moving, keeping her audials open for Soundwave. Soundwave is stalking towards that building, trying to trap Cerebros inside. "This is not your concern, Autobots. Leave." he comments. Cerebros 's optics close, realizing that Soundwave know's where he is. He opts not to say anything, already getting in enough trouble. The building is several stories tall, but almost all of the windows are shelled out. No power inside either. He remains still. Starlock glares at Soundwave, and activates her stave, an electric-made, scythe blade forming. "Soundwave, When has that ever worked with me, when it comes to defending those in my care?" She'd vent, pointing it at him... Yes, the /doctor/ had a scythe. Megatron has arrived. Megatron appears. (Invited by Soundwave) Soundwave starts to enter the building, looking to Cerebros. "Surrender. It will be easier." <> Spike says, "Getting the repair bay ready now, Starlock. Good luck!" <> CMO Ratchet says, "Just come back alive, and bring our friends back with you. Spike and I will have the medbay ready." <> Starlock says, "working on it.. OI!" Starlock frowns as Soundwave ignores her and goes into the building, she'd then give chase, and take a hard swing at the Decepticon empath with her stave. "Oi!" In Iacon Spike frowns as Stormfront leaves without him. He realizes that he can either go, or hold back and wait for the injured to arrive and help Ratchet. He looks at Ratchet and shakes his head. "Don't even give me that look - " Ratchet scowls. "This isn't the time for lecturing on my part. Just help me get the medbay ready. If Cerebros isn't willing to fight... this could get ugly." Spike nods obediantly "Sorry..." He shuts up and begins to gather energon, hoses, and plates to weld on for damaged frame parts. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike looks at Ratchet and says evenly "He fired on him...I felt it." Ratchet moves to help, leaving the small stuff for Spike and handling the larger supplies himself. Spike looks at Ratchet and says sheepishly "You weren't going to do anything tonight anyway, right?" Ratchet looks down at Spike and smirks. "It was going to be paperwork 'til dawn, but that's what Scales is for now, right?" Spike looks up at Ratchet and his uneasiness evaporates slightly. He chuckles and shakes his head. "You are so bad, Ratchet..." Spike goes to a human-sized workstation and programs a few commands to get one of the generic lugnut bots to lift the heavy stuff that he can't lift onto the appropriate med tables. Spike 's easygoing demeanor pauses as he suddenly gets very scared, then he starts to panic. "Ratchet! I can't...I can't..." He steps back "I can't repair anyone! I'm going to screw up!" feeling every ounce of Cerebros' fear. Ratchet stops what he's doing and moves immediately to Spike's side. "Spike. It's OK. You're going to be OK and so is Cerebros. Sit. Take a break. Let this pass." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike closes his eyes and takes a few breaths. He takes a few more breaths. He looks at Ratchet, still shivering, but feeling more in control. "Than..thanks...thanks, Ratch." Ratchet stays with Spike until he has a chance to get things together. "See? The Wreckers are on their way. What can possibly go wrong?" Spike nods. He may not be paralyzed by fear, but he's definitely hobbled. He gestures to Ratchet, gulping. "We better...get...back to work." He gets back up and finishes programming the generic drones to get the supplies he can't left. But he still is shaking. "Oh god...oh god..." Ratchet gets up and goes back to work as well, but keeps an optic on Spike. He frowns slightly as communications are cut off with their field team, but tries to hide his concern from Spike. GAME: Ratchet PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Spike looks at Ratchet, feeling more at ease. It looks like Stormfront got to Cerebros and is calming him. He gives Ratchet an 'I'm OK' nod. Ratchet grins. "Good. You know, if you get this iunder control, it could become an asset." Spike arches a brow. "You're not just sayin' that to put a positive spin on things?" He pauses, looking around. Things are pretty much set up. He takes his thermos and pours himself some coffee. "Now we wait, I guess..." he sighs. Ibex Foothills A large hovercarrier moves over the city. He scans the area looking for the wayward Autobra...bot. <> Cerebros freezes and lays down, hearing Soudwave. He closes his optics and tries to be as still as possible, fear coursing through all of his fuel lines. >> Starlock strikes Soundwave with Novapole. << GAME: Cerebros FAILS a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros whimpers. Soundwave is hit by the autobot, snarling a moment as the attack hits his shoulder. He turns to see Starlock there. When he turns he's missing half his visor, energon running from a wound to one of his optics. Did little Cerebros do that?! "Desist. Lord Megatron requires Cerebros to be brought back with us." He states as he returns to approaching that fear. (Pass this round) Cerebros hears the voice of his mentor! Combined with Starlock, maybe it would be better to broadcast where he is. He yells out "STORMFRONT!!! STARLOCK!! HEEELPPP!!!" <> Cmdr. Chromia says, "Starlock, do you require backup?" Stormfront catches the conversation and transforms before landing with a resounding thud. His optics flash as he hears Soundwave's plan. "That is NOT in today's agenda Soundwave. If Megatron wants playmates, he should be kinder to those under his command and not try to acquire new ones when he's broken the old." He moves forward decisively. <> Stormfront says, "Chromia, this is Stormfront. Soundwave is attempting to acquire Cerebros under Megatron's orders. I will attempt to prevent but I would not mind some backup if it was available." Starlock glares, her optics burning as she spins her stave, deactivating her blade and instead pulling her dual-blade's hilts, pressing the buttons on them to ignite the energon blades. "Megatron, can suck a fat-one." she'd hiss, the mini-bot would then lunge after Soundwave and attempt to get a head of him. "Cerebros! NEeda' get outta' here! Emotional-baggage is trying to take ya' back to Megatron!" <> Stormfront says, "Starlock is currently engaging Soundwave as I move into position. Be aware communications may be cut off at any time." >> Starlock strikes Soundwave with Dual Starstrike. << Megatron descends from above like an angel of death, hovering over the beautiful city. He takes a moment to survey the scene before dropping further towards the empty city. "So, this is Harmonex," he muses. "I haven't seen or heard it since it's regrowth. You are correct, Soundwave. It's lovely." Megatron lands atop an abandoned building, surrounded by large singing crystals jutting from the planet's surface. "Autobots," Megatron calls out. "I am feeling inspired by this city's beauty, so I will give you the choice. Abandon Harmonex forever, or I will destroy it and take your young Cerebros with me for my trouble." <> Starlock says, "...So the big dick himself shown up" <> Spike says, "Red Alert?" <> Stormfront says, "Shiny too...you forgot shiny" <> Starlock says, "So uh... Megatron" <> Starlock says, "...Yeep" <> Starlock says, "Fuck, WELP, OKAY, LETS DO THIS, SHIT." <> Starlock says, "This is my life now" <> Stormfront says, "Megatron has entered the equation. I will attempt to intervene though I have not had the displeasure of facing Megatron in this form." <> Cmdr. Chromia says, "... Wreckers inbuond, others in-route as well but ETA is unclear. Springer is close by." <> Soundwave says, "As much as I am enjoying this conversation (attempts to jam)" Springer makes his way into the area, a bounce in his step. Springer has arrived. Stormfront moves forward toward Cerebros. His forcefield crackling to life as he tries to protect the one non-combatant. At least until he can get his bearings. Focusing, he projects the field over Cerebros. "Cerebros, calm and pull yourself together." >> Stormfront projects a forcefield over Cerebros. << Megatron stands on a building overlooking Harmonex, making threats. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros looks at Stormfront and nods. "I'm...I'm okay!" With quivering hands, his summons his sidearm. He stammers "I'm sorry...I was in Harmonex, I was building a memorial to Star Saber, and Soundwave showed up..." GAME: Soundwave FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros stammers and says naively "I thought I was neutral territory!" Stormfront's putting a lot of charged particles into the air with his forcefield and seems to purposely be trying to mess with Soundwave's jamming. He gives Cerebros a slight nod and grin. "That's fine...but we need you to stand up and calm yourself." He looks to Megatron. "This city is a gift from Primus to show that there is still hope for our species. A delicate balance is being held as our world tries to recover from the atrocities put upon it during the war. Destroying this city could very well cause the end of Cybertron for good. Why would someone who's original teachings spoke of peace wish to do that?" Soundwave hears Megatron threatening Harmonex itself and actually...pauses in his attack. No! Now is not the time. He wanted to protect the city not bring it to its destruction. "You should take my Lord's offer. He is showing Harmonex kindness." for a moment he almost sounds afraid, knowing his precious city's days may be numbered. "Come, Cerebros. Its best to give him what he wants when hes like this." Springer arrives shortly after recieving his orders from Chromia, the green Wrecker buzzing along close to the ground in his chopter form and as he is a Mech of his word and a promise to a certain Femme, his arrival is foreshadowed by the human's 'Ride of the Valkyrie' blaring from his audios.. and the Wrecker quietly muttering to himself about being more careful about bets. Soundwave hears Megatron threatening Harmonex itself and actually...pauses in his attack. No! Now is not the time. He wanted to protect the city not bring it to its destruction. "You should take my Lord's offer. He is showing Harmonex kindness." for a moment he almost sounds afraid, knowing his precious city's days may be numbered. "Come, Cerebros. It's best to give in. You cannot escape the inevitable." he considers. <> Stormfront says, "Not sure if this will even get through, Autobots please avoid destroying Harmonex. We will be no better than the Decepticons if we cause it to be damaged in the fighting." <> CMO Ratchet says, "What is the situation with Cerebros, D-- Stormfront?" Starlock frowns... Her home, or the life of this bot their trying to take.. Welp, that was painful... But a city can be rebuild, a life cannot be, so without hesitation, she closes her optics and clicks on her broadband, "HEY MEGATRON! I'M STARLOCK OF HARMONEX, MY ANSWER? GO SUCK A DICK!" and as much as she wants to flip him the bird again, she's not about to give away their position, and instead time to help Stormfront with Cerebros. She'd then look Soundwave dead in the optic. "This is /my/ home.... and /my/ people, If I can't have both, I rather save the lives of those I can." She'd chuff, before spinning hard to throw a pede at Soundwave's chassis. Cerebros is only 3 months old, and very green on the battlefield, so is fine being in the protection of Stormfront. But he holds his weapon, ready to use it if need be. >> Starlock strikes Soundwave with Kick. << Megatron glances up from the others as he hears 'Ride of the Valkyrie' approaching Harmonex over the singing of the city itself. His attention is drawn back to the battle, however, as Starlock throws down her challenge. "Very well," Megatron says, rising to his full height. "For a time, I considered sparing your pretty city of Harmonex. But now you will witness... its destruction!" He starts powering up his fusion cannon. Soundwave shows emotion very rarely. But in this case? Well Starlock's asking for it. "NO!" He turns to the minibot, his one optic alight with rage. "You cost me Harmonex.!" He starts to try to ound on her with his fists, consumed by rage for a moment "This. City. was . Going. To. Be. A . Haven. Of. Peace." he punctuates each word with a thrown punch. "Now . You will see it. Destroyed!" >> Soundwave strikes Starlock with Punch. << GAME: Cerebros FAILS a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros calls out, hearing Megatron's threats. "NO! WAIT!" Cerebros cries out with a plea "Please don't!" From him.. She'd be taking Harmonex from him.. FROM HIM?! Something Inside the repeliuse medic snaps and her optics go a full blazing yellow. "YOU DECEPTDORKS TOOK /EVERYTHING/ FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY HOME FROM ME! AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO SAY I'M TAKING IT FROM YOU?!" She'd take the punch as she roars, tears flowing down her face, and not even thinking she starts speeding up the stairs to face Megatron herself, transforming into her mini-bus mode and pointing a very familiar, Armor-eating Cannon, at their 'lord' Stormfront says, "And your betters? You have none. We are all equal and have a right to decide how to live our lives!" He spreads his forcefield out to help protect Harmonex, trying to feed into the forcefield system, a hand reaching out to touch a crystal and build a stronger matrix for the forcefield. "You were once a great leader! Someone who could have inspired millions to follow you by your voice alone! When did the voice and mind become silent and the Weapon become your sole source of response?"" +INIT: Megatron has cleared this room's Init. +INIT: Megatron is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Soundwave is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Stormfront is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Cerebros is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Starlock is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Springer is set up for this Combat Round. >> Starlock strikes Megatron with Nova Cannon . << Megatron is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Starlock says, "COUGH" Cerebros won't attack, because...pacificism stuff, BUT will do an appeal to Megatron's reasonableness as a leader of a major faction! And holy crap! Soundwave says, "HAHAHA DAAAMN STARLOCK lol" <> CMO Ratchet says, "What going on our there?" Starlock says, "what the f**k" Stormfront says, "was...megatron hurt? ;)" Starlock says, "AHahah" Soundwave says, "starlock dont take shit from no one :P" Cerebros passes (on attack) but poses. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Starlock wheezes <> Stormfront says, "Starlock, I know you are upset but making him angry is not going to make this any better. Cerebros please stay close, you are important to everyone, we can't lose you. Wreckers get ready, you guys know what you are doing but please avoid damaging Harmonex if you can. Soundwave I know you are on here, If it's harmonex now, what's next? What else will be destroyed before Megatron is content?" Cerebros shakes his head. "Megatron, no! Don't destroy ..." but before he's ready to give himself up... Megatron is absolutely blasted. He freezes in disbelief. <> Soundwave says, "Its..all of your fault." Soundwave sees Megatron...fall! That's something. He pauses mid-attack and looks horrified. "Megatron!" He stops all attacks and moves to scoop up his fallen leader. Stormfront strengthens the field. He stands and watches as the con is blasted and frowns but does not admonish Starlock. "Cybertron is being remade and reborn as we walk apon it's surface. Instead of using his might and the skills of his Decepticons to carve out a place for his people, he threatens that which he cannot control. Primus cannot be controlled Soundwave. How soon until he tries to destroy the planet? The fallen is out there and will destroy our people if we do not find a way to rise up and defend ourselves. Megatron's might could be instrumental in helping protect everyone and proving to all that he is more than just a warmongerer....yet THIS is how he etches himself into tha annuls of history! You must find a way to wake up your leader to the mech he used to be before all that's left is the ashes of tomorrow!" Megatron powers up his cannon - and then is mauled by an enraged Autobot medic, who fires at him a cannon that both knocks him off the building and starts to rapidly eat away at his armor. He hits the crystalline ground hard, the crash of his body shattering several musical shards beneath him. He sputters and scowls, unable to properly answer Stormfront's verbal challenge even as the Autobot leader enhances the forcefield protecting the city. Scooped up by Soundwave, Megatron curses, "I will... destroy them all..." as he's carried from the city... Cerebros takes a breath, things SEEM to have calmed down. He looks at Stormfront and stammers slightly "I'm sorry...I was just...walking out in Harmonex." Soundwave is dead silent as he picks up his leader who was once threatening the city he had decided to attack. Anyone else would take this as a time to save Harmonex, but hes made his choice. Loyal to Megatron. Always. Unless hes's shot at or stopped he starts to walk away, stoic and silent, not responding to anyone, his good optic staring straight ahead. >> Soundwave retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Stormfront, Starlock, and Megatron. << Starlock transforms back into her Root-mode and squints, was Megatron already injured to be knocked silly by her cannon like that? She vents a huff, no matter, and look down at Soundwave She just.. lets him go, she doesn't fire, she doesn't taunt, she just lets him go, and starts moving off the roof, marching with purpose... Going over in her helm, what the hell just happened. Cerebros slowly begins to make his way down the steps of the building he was hiding in. Ready to accept his punishment for wandering off (even if it was a neutral territory, supposedly). He steps out of the abandoned building and gives an appreciative nod to Starlock. "Th...thank you..." Stormfront turns to look at Cerebros. His expression stern, "Do you realize how much danger you were in? Do you UNDERSTAND what would happen to the Autobots and Spike if you were taken? Do you realize what would have happened if you were taken? How many bots would be hurt if he managed to either turn you, or if they tried to rescue you? You are important. You are a breath of new life for the bots, you are part of what will be shelter when times are tough. You are my friend and also part of my other friend. Starlock thankfully did the job and ended the fight before it became deadly for everyone. But we cannot lose you. We cannot lose anyone anymore. My inaction helped lose us Star Saber. Enough danger lies in the future." Cerebros pauses and lowers his head. He looks at Stormfront's chest, then his feet. Just can't look his mentor in the optics. "I thought it was a neutral territory...I was just..." He gulps. "I'm sorry..." he barely ekes out. "I'm so sorry!" Starlock snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Cerebros, and smiled, ignoring the injury from Soundwave she'd taken. "Con's didn't give me the 'battle medic' title for nothing." She'd chuckle. "You okay? No injuries?" She'd ask, looking him over. Her finials flared up as Stormfront started scolding Cerebros, and listened, blinking, before looking between them, keeping a hand on the young-bot's pauldron. Soundwave has lost his commander, his optic, and his guardianship of Harmonex all in one action. Hes to blame. But internally hes blaming aevery autobot on the field. He murmurs to Megatron as he stabilizes him on the way back. "They will pay. They will all pay." Cerebros shakes his head. "I'm fine..." He tries to look brave and all in front of everyone, but getting a epic talking to by his mentor is not helping. Still...he's able to show composure. Stormfront raises a hand and sticks it under Cerebros' chin. He forces the mech to look him in the optics. "No. Sorry will not cut it. Not until you see what your actions could have done. I'm going to request that you be assigned to helping the medics and restrict you to the walls of Iacon until such a time that you are considered mature enough to be without an escort. Yes...this is neutral, but it is a wary neutral. And we had already heared threats against it. Even valvolux is a wary neutral. Your nature makes you more of a target than I'd like. And if you will not also learn to stand on your own, then we will have to see what you can learn when pushed. I will see what Kup and Ironhide can do about teaching you self defence. <> Starlock says, "So uh.. I did that thing, were I made myself a target again." <> CMO Ratchet says, "Yeah? How'd it work out? That's really Stormfront's job, to be honest." <> Starlock says, "I knocked MEgatron off the roof." <> Starlock starts laughing. <> CMO Ratchet cackles out loud. "Well, sounds like an excellent end to the day! Is Cerebros OK?" <> Starlock says, "Yeah, he looks alright, think I'm the only one that got scuffed by Soundwave" <> Stormfront says, "I will relay his consition when I am done with him." <> Stormfront says, "" Cerebros bows his head, he tries not to, but after that ordering and dressing down by Stormfront...maybe also because of the human in him, and his young age, he starts to weep (or at least the transformer equivalent of it) - it's not sobbing in front of everyone. It's like that 'single tear of humiliation' weeping. >> Stormfront strikes Cerebros with Shame! . << Cerebros says meekly "I was just making a memorial to Star Saber in Harmonex. I didn't realize it was so dangerous." Starlock frowns, placing her hand on her hip as she listings, and looks between the two, and quirks a ridge. She has to bite her tongue but..She keeps her hand on Cerebros's Pauldron, and hems, thinking to herself. Stormfront sighs and kneels down looking at Cerebros. "I won't be around forever....and I don't know if I will have a chance to have a talk like this with you again. We all make mistakes. But sometimes the costs can be more than we wish to pay. Star Saber is just the newest on a list that goes past my receiving of the matrix. And I regret with all my spark those mistakes and those lost because of them. But the only way to atone for that is not to feel sorry. We have to push on and live our lives to the fullest so as not to cheapen the sacrifices of those that go before us. You are a good mech and so full of potential. Learn from this, learn from those around you. Your punishment if you truly wish to see it that way can easily be a blessing in disguise. Learn from all those around you. Find your path and walk it with your head high. You forge a bond between two species originally brought together by war. Make the most of it all." Cerebros 's optics flicker as he quietly sobs "I just wanted to make a memorial to Star Saber...to make sure he wouldn't be forgotten..." He looks at Stormfront and sniffs "Don't be mad at me." Back in Iacon Spike breathes in and out of his nose. He looks up at Ratchet, showing ... some possible leadership skills after watching Optimus for this many years, and Crosscut's guidance. "Look, I have to get back to Earth after this, but after this is done... Cerebros... at least in the short term - no more wandering off alone. In the short meantime - he needs someone with him at all times. I don't care...call it...'mentoring' - whatever. Just in the short term, he stays within the confines of Iacon, and with someone around him supervising him." Ratchet nods. "Alright, Spike. That's probably best. Want me to make the order, or do you want to handle it?" Spike 's easygoing demeanor shifts. He looks at Ratchet and a few tears start to fall. "Ratchet...I'm sorry. You're so busy...and all the stuff you've had to do for me...from mentoring me to be a medic, to this goddamn Fort Max thing...I'm sorry!" for some reason, he is full of shame. Ratchet looks concerned about SPike... and then cackles out loud. Ratchet's laughing, and Stormfront's dressing down only makes Spike sob harder. "I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!" Ratchet pulls himself together. "Oh, I'm sorry, Spike. I'm not laughing at you." He crouches down closer to Spike's level. "It'll be OK," he promises the mechambassador Spike looks away from Ratchet, continually wiping away his tears from his sleeve. "Don't be mad at me, please...I'll do better!" Spike coughs and sputters "Don't tell my dad I let you down, please!" Ratchet's optics widen in some alarm... emotional comfort isn't his forte. "Spike, you didn't let me down! Did something happen with Cerebros?" The fog is slowly lifted. He starts to hear Ratchet's voice "'down. Did something happen with Cerebros?" he looks up to Ratchet in confusion. Why are his eyes stinging. He sniffs, coughing "What the hell are you talking about?" He looks around, wasn't he a few steps away a few moments ago, and now he's close to Ratchet. His face feels wet. He shakes his head "What the hell just happened?" Spike sniffs and looks up at Ratchet. "Why are you kneeling down?" Ratchet frowns. "Something is happening," he growls. "It's getting worse -- maybe it's stress-triggered. I can't rely on Brainstorm and Wheeljack any longer. Spike, lie down on one of the human-sized scanners." Spike blinks and looks at Ratchet with slight trepidation. GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike is pretty blind in his faith with the Autobots, but trusting his body to any Autobot other than Perceptor and First Aid... He gestures to the only human-sized bed in the room. "t..th..there?" Ratchet says, "Yes. I'm going to take a look at your scans myself, and compare them to Cerebros's when he gets back. There has to be a way to block or at least focus this effect. Alpha Trion doesn't make mistakes. There has to be a benefit to this. We just need to figure out how to work it. I can't have one of my best mechanics zoning out when we need him most." Spike nods and lies down. He tries to remain calm. He gives a surprised grin to Ratchet. "S'riously? One of your best?" He pauses, waiting for the scan to monitor his brain waves. Certain parts of Spike's brain are red hot with activity. Not to the point of burnout. After all, Alpha Trion doesn't make mistakes. But key areas...the areas that are associated with empathy, listening, comprehension are ablaze with fresh activity. Ratchet says, "Of course. You think I keep you around for your fashion sense? Now hush!" Ibex Foothills Stormfront nods. "I would have brought you and I believe Starlock would have brought you also." He smiles at Starlock. "of course She might not want to be here without a friend or two also. I don't believe Megatron or Soundwave are going to be particularly happy with either of you. We will make sure that Star Saber is properly honored. I have been remiss in my own worries that I did not think of you. I am sorry." Cerebros nods. He sighs "I miss him...I miss him so much." He looks around, still feeling quite ashamed for all of the trouble he caused. "Can we go home?" Starlock now says something. "Hey.. Kid I know we just met, but take it from me... I know being forgotten is the worst thing anyone could ever do to the living and or dead.. But long as you live and remember... That's all that matters, you know they existed..." She'd smile softly, she was, after all, the one with a sketchbook full names of the dead. "Need to tell people where ya going, okay?" She'd then nod, "lets" She'd then look at Stormfront, wondering if that was right. Cerebros nods, smiling sheepishly to Starlock. "Thanks..." He coughs through his mech-like tears. He extends a hand. "I'm Cerebros...thank you for rescuing me." Stormfront smiles at Starlock again and nods before looking at Cerebros. "We can go home... Starlock, thank you for your timely assistance in keeping Cerebros safe. Starlock smiles. "Course, I don't leave anyone behind.. Names Starlock also, Combat Medic." She'd vent and look back at Harmonex... and the damage that it bee temporarily, been saved from, before looking to Stormfront. "uhh... Welcome, Still, not sure what happened there, and I know i've probably made a mess.. Again, but.. Yeah, always glad to." She'd grin. "Ahhh Probably going to become target practice again." She'd laugh. Iacon Medical Center - Iacon The first floor of the facility is a masterwork of elegant precision of movement; dozens of medical droids carrying tools and materials rushing in between medics and gurneys rapidly, Autobot medics moving from room to room while reading datapads or discussing matters in low, hushed tones, and automated medical equipment moving slowly from floor to floor make the entrance floor of the medical center seem like the production stage of a choreographed waltz. Two elevators on either side of the floor allow access to other areas of the facility, which include patient rooms, testing labs, and rehabilitation facilities. Contents: Cerebros Starlock Stormfront Brainstorm's Portable Workstation Spike Tracker Medibot Firster Aid Ratchet Exosuit Obvious exits: West leads to Trion Square - Iacon. North leads to Hall of Records - Iacon. South leads to Highway West - Iacon. The medbay is prepped to receive incoming wounded, but Ratchet himself is busy subjecting Spike to unnecessary medical -- er, I mean, highly technical brainscans. Cerebros walks in. He sees Ratchet and Spike on a med table. He bows his head, not wanting to look at Ratchet in the optics, waiting for Stormfront to send him to his rest chamber. "Cerebros." Ratchet points. "The other berth, please." Cerebros points outside "I was going to head to my rest cha..." He then realizes he's been in enough trouble. "Okay..." he gives Spike a look and lies down. Certain parts of Spike's brain are red hot with activity. Not to the point of burnout. After all, Alpha Trion doesn't make mistakes. But key areas...the areas that are associated with empathy, listening, comprehension are ablaze with fresh activity. Ratchet says, "Starlock. Can you take a look at these with me?" Ratchet sees Starlock is injured but his priorities seem to be with scans of Cerebros and Spike. Spike doesn't move, but says "Ratchet, I don't know if Starlock has studied too much of human anatomy" ... because Spike would know more about what Ratchet's medics are skilled in than Ratchet would. Ratchet smirks, "No place better to learn than on the job!" Starlock strolls into the medical bay, her deactivated stave over her shoulders, grinning with a nice wound on her face, but she looks proud, but otherwise, keeps herself subbed... Honestly she was tired, that burst of energy took a lot out of her, she'd not been on the field for a while. "Sooo... I got that big purple decepticon target on my back again for Knocking Slagatron out." She'd perk up hearing Ratchet's request. "Sure." She'd press a button on her stave, it shrinking into a beton as she comes over, subspacing said beton. Stormfront finds a spot to sit off to the side, watching Ratchet work on Spike and Cerebros. "After hearing what she called Megatron, I'm assuming she has studied some human anatomy." Cerebros waits for the scan to complete. He doesn't want to be around where Stormfront is. His disappointment in him right now is enough to make him want to go to his recharging station and not get out for a solid week. Spike smiles, a lot more jovial than his robotic counterpart. He continues to remain still. "Yeah, Starlock! I heard you gave ol' Mega-creep a dose of his own medicine!" Stormfront says, "Ratchet, thank you for being ready for our arrival. I hope you didn't mind the false alarm." Cerebros is still feeling great feelings of shame, courtesy of Stormfront's dressing down. Ratchet overlaps the scans of Cerebros's mind and Spike's and their corresponding functions. "The entanglement seems to be getting worse, not better," he comments, focused on the problem at hand and less on Starlock's incredible feat in stopping Megatron. "I need fresh optics on the problem. Once you're repaired, can you run a few more scans for me for each of them?" He looks over at her. "Stress might trigger complete sublimation. We might have to perform some stress tests on them both." Ratchet gives Stormfront a rare grin. "Any time I don't need to use my tools, I'm a happy doc." Spike makes a face at Ratchet. "I gotta stay another day here, don't I?" Starlock she'd look over to what Ratchet had asked of her, pushing her glasses up, one of the lesnes busted but she seems unphased. "Alright, so, tell me what I'm looking at here?" She'd ask as she looked over the scans, hemming, and placing her hand on her hip platting. "All honesty, probably was injured already and I just lived up to my name." She'd say, starting to downplay her achievement, and not looking away from the scans. Spike lays still. Confident in Starlock's abilities, although a tad hesitant, hoping that she may have a program about the entire recorded history of human anatomy somewhere in that processor of hers. Ratchet is still chuckling to himself at Stormfront's anatomy comment, but doesn't pursue it, choosing instead to respond to Spike's question. "A day or two at least. I'll inform Carly. If I'm already going to be the bad guy...." He starts to point out and explain what he's talking about to Starlock, but sees her one good optic glaze over. "OK. How about I get you repaired first, and then give you some human basics to download, and then we start over again tomorrow?" Spike breathes out, disappointed he's not going to be seeing his wife, his dad, or his daughter for another two days. But far better to get the problem solved now. He gets up and gives an appreciative nod to both Ratchet and Starlock. "Thanks...both of you." Cerebros gets up as well. He barely makes eye contact with Stormfront. "I'm going to my rest chamber...." Starlock cringes and nods. "Yeaah, maybe with fixed glasses too, making it a pain to see what I'm looking at." She'd remove said bug-eyed purple goggles, squinting... Her optics behind the purple lenses where actually purple.. with yellow LEDS simulating irises and pupils... It was also very clear she was /very/ blind without them. "Huh? Oh.. your welcome again, it's okay." Stormfront looks at Cerebros, "Remember what I said. All of it. You are important to us." He looks at Ratchet and smiles faintly before saying softly. "I may have been a bit harsh with him...." "Thats an understatment" Starlock quips Ratchet shrugs. "It probably needed to be said, and better you be the bad guy than me for a change." Ratchet glances at Spike before telling Stormfront, "I was thinking of ordering him to stick by the base unless he has an escort. Do you concur?" Spike looks tiredly as he sees Cerebros depart. "Absolutely" he says. He gets up and gives an appreciative nod to everyone. "Thanks...we'll figure this out...eventually" before heading to his cot. Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP Category:2019 Category:Logs